MISSING
by ggirl72
Summary: Lindsey goes missing. Is it for ransom or simple revenge?
1. she's gone

"Lindsey baby you have to go to sleep now we have a big day tomorrow"

Lindsey smiled at her mom

" I know tomorrow we leave for Florida, Walt Disney here I come." She screamed with a smile.

She hugged her mom and the Grissom and grabbed her favourite stuffed animal.

"I love you guys" she called to her mom and Grissom as they walked out of her room closing the door.

"WE love you to" was the last thing Catherine said to her little girl.

Grissom and Catherine woke up around 5:00 that morning. The sun was not quite up yet but the birds were singing, nothing in the world could ruin this day. They had packed the Tahoe the night before so there were no loose ends in the morning and they could start their drive bright and early.

Catherine got out of bed and walked down the hallway she knocked on Lindsey's door

"Get up babe."

She walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee pot to on. She walked back down the hall and knocked on Lindsey's door again.

"Lindsey, I'm going to come in their with the garden hose" she giggled

She walked into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Grissom came into the bathroom and put his arms around her waist.

"I'm in here you know, but I am done" Catherine smiled

Catherine kissed Gil on the cheek,

"Good morning" She walked out of the bathroom "See you in the kitchen."

Catherine walked back to Lindsey's room she knocked on the door and walked in.

Lindsey was not in her bed.

She walked out into the kitchen

"Lindsey where are you?" no answer, "Lindsey are you hiding again"

Catherine walked back to Lindsey's room and looked under her bed, no Lindsey.

She looked in Lindsey's closet. No Lindsey

Catherine walked back into the hallway

"Gil have you seen Lindsey this morning?"

"No" Gil called from the bathroom " Why"

Catherine walked through the kitchen. To the front door it was still locked.

Catherine made a face and walked back into the kitchen.

"Lindsey" She sat down at the table and looked at the back door.

She ran over to it. The chain was cut. Catherine's body started to tremble and tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Lindsey?" Catherine pulled open the door and walked outside. She looked down and saw Lindsey's stuffed animal and bent down to pick it up.

"No, Lindsey," she started to scream " Lindsey"

Catherine ran back into the house. Gil was in the kitchen

"Cath you okay, where's Lindsey?"

Catherine's head was spinning; her breathing went faster as she tried to explain. Catherine tried to speak but the words would not come out. Catherine looked around and fell to the kitchen floor everything went black.


	2. eddie's money and no guarantees

Catherine opened her eyes and sat up. Tears started falling from her eyes immediately.

She looked around her house, there were police men everywhere, and she could see Sara and Warrick coming out of Lindsey's bedroom.

She stood up, her knees were weak. She struggled to walk down the hallway and collapsed. Grissom came up to her and led her back to the couch.

She looked at him.

"My, baby's gone" she looked away starring into space, rocking back and forth she felt empty, and cold, like she was in a trance or a terrible dream and could not wake up. She wanted to wake up but she couldn't.

"She's gone,…………. she's gone……………she's gone"

Grissom pulled her to him and hugged her.

"We are going to find her, we will I promise"

The phone rang.

Catherine jumped up to grab the phone. One cue she answered.

"Hello"

"Hello Catherine" the voice on the other line was deep, to deep to be real. "I have something you want"

"You have my little girl, please don't hurt her, Ill do anything"

"Relax she is not the one I want, she is just collateral, it's you that I want Catherine. But I know that there are cops there and you are probably tracing the call. But it is a waste of time. Honestly do you think I would be calling you if I knew that they could trace. I am not an idiot."

Catherine wipe her tears away.

"I want to talk to her"

"I think she is asleep right now"

"Please let me talk to her, please" Catherine pleaded.

The phone went quiet, like there was a hand over the mouth piece and then Lindsey spoke.

"Mommy,……….. Mommy is that you"

"Yes it's me baby, did they hurt?, you did they touch you?"

"No they didn't hurt me, but Mommy I'm scared, I want to go home, Mommy you have to come get me."

The man pulled the phone away.

"See I told you it's not her we want, I would never hurt in innocent child. Never. But you have to understand that Eddie, your husband, he was a terrible business man and he borrowed money from me fifty thousand dollars from me and never attempted to pay it back. He obviously thought that he could get away with taking something for nothing."

Catherine was confused

"What does that have to do with me?, we were divorced, I don't know anything about it and besides if you have not heard Eddie died, he's gone so, I don't have your money if that is what you think."

"Catherine you obviously don't get it. You are the closest person to Eddie that is still alive, so that my dear makes you 100% responsible for taking care of his debts and I want my money and I know you will come up with it you have one million reasons to."

"I don't have any money, I don't have that kind of money. I cant…. You don't understand…-"

The man cut her off

"No you don't understand, you get me my money or your innocent little girl is going to need some serious counselling if she makes it out alive."

He hung up he phone.

Catherine dropped the phone. Everything was spinning again, and she felt sick.

"What do I do Grissom, I don't have…I can't…. I just…"

Grissom cut her off

"I will give you the money"

"Grissom no you can't you have been saving up,………no I am not taking your money, I could just get a loan from the bank and ……. Oh I don't know why does Eddie have to do this, he's dead and he is still ruining my life, I hate him for this I hate him."

"Grissom, I have the money I just, I was saving it for,… it does not matter, I I'll just give it to them and get this over with, I just want my baby back".

Grissom hugged Catherine

"everything is going to be fine, Lindsey is going to come home safe and she is going to be fine. Now we go to the bank and we get their money and then we wait for the call"

Catherine looked at Grissom and sighed

"oh Gil, there are no guarantees"

End of chp 2 please R&R

Be nice


	3. Lindsey's friend

Lindsey sat up on the bunk beds as the man removed the blindfold from her eyes.

She looked at him and smiled

"Hi" she said to him

The man did not answer, he proceeded to sit at the desk by the bed and complete a crossword puzzle

"My Dad likes to do those, well he's not my real dad but, I still call him dad sometimes." She paused and watched the man as he fumbled with a question " Are you having trouble, my dad says when you have trouble leave it alone for awhile and then come back to it" she looked at the man up and down " Your supposed to answer when someone asks you a question, I learned that in Kindergarten" she looked at him again "What is that on your arm is it a-" the man cut her off and in a stern voice scolded her

"No talking, just sit there and be quite"

She looked at him again

"Are you going to hurt me, because my mommy knows the police and she would-" he cut her off again

"Kid please just shut up"

Lindsey looked at him and made a sad face

"Sorry" she whispered

He felt bad for her and responded

"Are you scared? Don't be I am not going to hurt you or your mom, it is complicated but you will get to go home soon I promise" he paused and then threw her a blanket " you looked tired, get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us"

Lindsey smiled at him, she believed him and she took the blanket and laid down

"Thank you sir"

Lindsey closed her eyes


	4. 50,000 richer and one more hostage

Catherine and Grissom sat on the couch. It had been almost three hour since they had been back from the bank and they were still waiting for the phone call.

"What if they are hurting her, what if they are."

Grissom cut her off "They gave he word that they would not hurt her and I don't think they will now we just have to think positive, Lindsey will be just fine I know it."

He hugged her again "We just need to be patient"

Catherine looked around the room; it seemed so weird, so different since Lindsey was gone.

An hour or so more had passed and the phone rang. Catherine sat up and the couch and saw Grissom asleep in the chair.

"Hello" she said

"Do you have our money?" the voices on the other end asked

"Yes, is she still okay" she responded, " I need to know or you get nothing!"

The man on the other line put Lindsey on the phone

"Mommy I am okay, they are being nice to me, Mommy can I come home now?"

Tears came to Catherine's eyes "Yeah baby I am going to come get you"

The man came back on the other line

" Meet me in the parking lot of the recording studio, you know where he was shot that night. Oh and don't bring the cops or Grissom."

Catherine hung up the phone and grabbed the money and jumped in her car, not even telling Grissom where she was going.

Grissom's eyes opened to the sound of the door slamming and her raced out side I time to see Catherine pull out of the driveway. He jumped in his Denali and followed her.

Catherine pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car with the money in hand.

Grissom pulled up beside her.

"Grissom what the hell are you doing they said to come alone you need to get out of here now"

Grissom grabbed her am

"What were you thinking not telling me where you were going? That was stu-"

Grissom was cut off by the sound of a big van pulling up and the door slamming open and two men dressed in black jumped out and pushed Grissom out of the way.

"We said come alone"

The man grabbed the money from her hand and the other man grabbed her.

"Let go of me. Give me my daughter please…. Grissom help me"

Catherine screamed as the man shoved her into the van. She bit the man's arm and he winced in pain and in return slapped her in the face.

Grissom stood up. His head spinning from hen he hit the ground, he heard Catherine's screams for help as the van door closed and they drove way.

Grissom got in his truck and tried to follow them, in the mean time he got the numbers off the license plate and raced back to Brass.


	5. the other place

Catherine sat up in the van she had just been pulled into; she was blindfolded so she could not see.

Her hands were tied behind her back but her feet were still free and she could feel the duct table stuck over her mouth. Catherine heard two men talking, and then she felt a hand stroke the side of her face and then more laughs.

Catherine felt sick, she was afraid and sick with worry, worry for her daughter and her self, what were the plans for her and for Lindsey, she did not know and that was the worst feeling ever. She suddenly felt another feeling in her jacket pocket it vibrated against her side.

What was that?……. **_Her cell phone!! _**she had turned the ringer off the night before and left in the pocket of the clothes she was putting on that morning. She crossed her fingers behind her back in hopes they did not hear the vibrations.

For what seemed like the longest ride of her life came to an end in ten short minutes. She heard the van door slide open and violently someone pulled her hair and yelled at her to get out.

As soon as her feet touched the ground Catherine instincts told her to run. She started to run not being able to see where she was going, but she did not get far. One of the men tackled her to the ground and pulled her to her feet once again by her hair. The men took her in through a door and down some stairs where she again struggled to break free. Finally one of the man spoke.

"Don't you dare try that crap with either of us again or Lindsey will be the one to suffer most." The other man laughed and with one pull back of his hand ploughed Catherine in the stomach. Catherine immediate fell to the ground gasping for air. But it was hard to breath with a tape-covered mouth. The men laughed again and with their feet pushed her into a room and slammed the door shut. They had not found her phone, she only hoped it had not fallen out when they tackled her to the ground

"Mommy…" Lindsey jumped off the bed and walked toward the figure on the ground "Mommy is that you?" Lindsey bent down and untied her mother, and removed the tape from her mouth. " Mommy, are you okay, did they hurt you mommy?" Lindsey removed the blindfold to see tears streaming down her mothers face. " Oh mommy they did hurt you."

Lindsey hugged her mother and gave her a kiss t sooth her pain " I love you mommy, I was afraid the y would hurt you but my friend said…"

Catherine cut her off

"You're friend, Lindsey these people are not our friends they want to hurt us," Catherine paused when she heard footsteps coming toward the door. She lowered her voice and whispered "now mommy has her cell phone in her pocket I want you to take it out and put it in your slipper."

Just as Lindsey put the phone in her slipper the door swung open and a man walked in.

She knew this man she had seen him before, more then once she knew for sure. She grabbed Lindsey and held her close to her.

"Relax" the man said

"Nothing is going to happen, the fun has not started yet."

Then it hit her, she had seen him along time ago, when she and Eddie had first gotten married, when she was completely whacked out on cocaine that man was always around to give them more, Eddie ha spent thousands of dollars on drugs and that man was the reason.

Then Catherine's eyes widened when she came to a shocking realisation, she knew what he was, he was a monster, the things he was capable of were nothing short of horrific and if Lindsey and her planned on getting out unharmed or even alive she had to think of something and do it fast.


	6. photos and phone calls

Grissom sat at his desk in a daze he was starring at picture in his hand. It was a picture of his family. The family that he had waited so long to finally call his own and now he had lost them.

He felt go guilty. How could he have been so stupid? These men had taken Lindsey from right under his nose, while he slept in the next room and now Catherine he was four feet away from her and she still was taken from him. How could he let this happen? He was trained in self-defense and he could not even use it to defend himself or anyone else. Grissom's thoughts were broken when Brass came to see him.

"Brass anything new?" Grissom said with high hopes

He could tell by Jim's face that either they had nothing or something bad had happened and they were to late.

"Well"

Brass sat down across from him.

"Well Rich Hamming, who we id when his prints came up in the system, got sloppy when he took Lindsey from her room, his prints were on the kitchen door, Lindsey's bedroom door and even you're bedroom door. This man knew where he was going when he got in the house, so he either had been there before or had a layout from someone who had. Sara and Nick are just running his information to see if we can find out who his accomplices may be and if they got sloppy too."

Grissom looked at Brass and then got on his computer. Since he had discovered this thing called email him and Catherine had long chats about her past even though he knew most of it. And he remembered hearing that name before. He knew it was a waste of space to save all her emails but he felt he had a reason to keep them and at that moment he was glad that he had.

He pulled up an email and smiled

"Right here Brass, look at this." He read aloud:

****

Rich Hamming was famous for trafficking drugs, if Eddie needed at hit or a stash Rich was our man. When I ended up getting off of drugs Rich was always around trying to intimidate me, telling Eddie that I was no good for him anymore, but Eddie told him to take a walk when he found out he had a thing for me and he was just jealous of Ed. and one day he just stopped coming around. Eddie promised me we would never deal with him again…for anything."

Grissom stopped reading and looked at Brass

"So I guess this is the main guy, I mean, this kind of proves it, Eddie borrowed money from him and he hated Eddie for not letting him have her and he was pissed at Catherine for not wanting to be with him.

It all makes sense, this has to be our guy, what better way to get back at Catherine then by killing her husband so there is no one to stand in his way when he makes his move for her. Taking Lindsey was just the bait"

Brass stopped Grissom

"Whoa. Slow down do you here yourself, we don't even know if Eddie's death had anything to do with this, if there even connected, and why would he wait all these years? I think you are jumping the gun Gil right now we focus on Catherine and Lindsey and getting them back safe. Maybe try calling her cell again"

Grissom shook his head

"No I think that call her phone again would be way to risky, I mean if she ha the ringer on then they probably have the phone but if they don't have it then we need to wait and see if Cath will call."

Brass shook his head yes, agreeing with Grissom.

And at that moment Warrick walked in the office joining the two.

"Rich Hamming wanted for drug trafficking, prostitution, murder, rape, the whole nine yards, there is nothing illegal that this guy has not done. He has broken more laws then anyone I swear he s dangerous." He handed Grissom some pictures.

Grissom clapped a hand over his mouth. He had seen crime scene photos before and he had seen more dead bodies then anyone at the lab. But this bothered him. He sat and listened as Warrick explained the firs picture.

"That women Rachel Pars. One of many girlfriends of Rich's her body was found two months ago. Cops say she was badly beaten, as you can see. They also said that 65% of the bones in her body had been broken, her throat was slashed." He paused " Twice because the first time and I quote they did it wrong, they said that there was so much trauma to her body and that she had been raped more then a dozen times" Warrick paused while Grissom looked at the other pictures

"What about all the other's?"

"The same thing basically, all those women, were either girlfriends or ex girlfriends, and the men

Either boyfriends of the women or ex boyfriends."

Grissom gave the pictures back to Warrick

"We need to find her Bra-" Grissom was cut off when his cell phone rang

"Grissom?"

"Hello? I can barely hear you who is this?"

"Daddy……… it's……….. Lindsey………." The phone cut in and out

"Lindsey, Lindsey baby is your mom there with you? Lindsey?

"I have to go Daddy, don't hang up the phone please!"

Grissom stayed on the line assuming that someone was with them and she had to hide the phone.

Grissom listened to the other line with a horrified look on his face.

He could hear someone screaming, was it Lindsey or was it Catherine, the he heard to screaming voices and he knew it was both of them.

He could hear Lindsey screaming for someone to stop, and he could hear Catherine screaming for someone to stop. Questions ran through his mind; Stop what? What was happening?

Grissom had a bad feeling when he heard a man scream, "**Get back here!**

He heard Catherine telling Lindsey to run.

Everything went quiet on the line as the screaming faded in to the distance and the phone cut out.


	7. run

Lindsey gripped the phone tight as she ran down a gravel road she could hear a man behind her but she didn't look back. She just kept running. She spotted a road not much further and wanted so much to stop running but if she did the men would surely catch her again.

Lindsey had a black eye and tears streaming down her face as she raced in bare feet to find someone to help her. How could she trust anyone, the man back at the place said he was her friend and that they were not going to hurt her or her mother, but they were, they were hurting her mom right now, as she ran and she felt guilty for leaving her mother there but her mom had told her to go.

Lindsey came to the road as car's speed by.

"Help me please help me" she screamed as she waved her hands in the air for cars to stop.

Lindsey looked back and noticed the man still coming after her and continued running down the side of the road.

After what seemed like an eternity of running and screaming a women in a station wagon with two children of her own in the back stopped.

"Get in honey" the women yelled to her

Lindsey was hesitant to jump in at first but when she saw the other children she knew that this lady would help her.

Lindsey jumped in the car just in time and saw the man that was chasing her run after the car, but he was not fast enough.

Lindsey looked at the women

"Baby, what's your name? Where are you from? What were you doing way out here by your lonesome?"

Lindsey could not talk. She could not catch her breath. She had never run that long in all her life and she just wanted to get to her dad.

"I am going to take you to the police station baby, everything is going to be just fine."


	8. going back

Grissom walked into his office. With Lindsey in his arms

"I missed you so much" He hugged her " Did I they hurt you?" Lindsey shook her head no "did they touch you?" She shook he head no again

"Daddy the only time I got hurt is when I tried to help mommy, that man was hitting her and he was pushing her and he said that he was going to take mommy into the other room and she would not go with him, so he dragged her and then I pushed him to try and stop him from hurting her and he hit me and that is when mommy told me to run." Lindsey started to cry, " What if they hurt her really bad and she can't come home?"

Grissom hugged her again

"We are gong to get mommy now" He looked Lindsey in the eye " Lindsey look at me, we are going to get mommy back okay? Do you think you will be able to take us there? We are going to drive to where that nice lady found you. Will you be able to remember?"

Lindsey looked at he father

"Yes I can take you there"

(Sorry this is so short)


	9. chased shot and cut

Catherine sat huddled in the corner. Her knees against her chest her head against the wall.

Tears streamed down the side of her face and onto the floor.

She was scared; she had never felt this scared before.

She did not know if Lindsey had made it. She did not know if Rich had grabbed her before she could make it outside. She imagined the horrible things that could be happening to her little girl.

The things that almost happened to her before Lindsey ran off. What if? She thought. "What if Lindsey had not run" Catherine new what would have happened if

Lindsey did not run when she did. She just hoped that she was okay.

Catherine's eyes were heavy she wanted to close them but she was afraid she would never wake up.

She stood up from her corner and walked over to the door and jiggled the handle.

Rich entered the room and Catherine backed away from the door.

"You're little bitch of a daughter got away, it is not safe for us to stay here." He grabbed Catherine. " Do you have any idea how lucky you are? He smiled and licked his lips "at least Lindsey won't have to see this."

He walked toward Catherine.

Catherine backed up until she was against the wall.

"Please Rich I will do anything, but please don't you don't have to do that"

Catherine, I have wanted to do this for quite some time. You know I have been watching you since Eddie got out of the game. I am sorry by the way; about Eddie's death he so did not want to die. When I looked into his eyes and pulled that trigger. He knew he had lost, he knew it was over. He begged me not to come after you, I laughed at him and told him in detail all the things I plan to do to you." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

Catherine jerked her head away

He pulled her head back and kissed her again forcing his tongue into her mouth. She could taste the alcohol and smoke on him and it made her sick to her stomach. Catherine wanted him off of her and she bit down.

Rich grabbed his mouth fell to the floor

Catherine stepped over him and ran.

"Get back here, get back here you bitch, I am going to kill you,"

Catherine ran out of the room. The hallway she was in was dark and she did not see the staircase she had come down when she first arrived.

Catherine did not know where she was going. She walked down the hall feeling her way until she came to a door she pushed and she pulled.

Catherine turned back and was going to find another way out when the hall light went on and rich stood facing her at the other end of the hall.

He laughed

"You bitch, you have no idea how much trouble you are in"

Catherine turned back and slammed the door; she kicked the door over and over until she heard the wood snap and the door swung open. Catherine turned to see how close he was and then took off outside.

She could her him breathing and screaming behind her. She knew that if he caught up with her that her worst fears would definitely be coming true.

Catherine did not know where she was but she kept running. In the clear she spotted and small cabin and a forest.

Catherine ran to the cabin. She ran inside the cabin and slammed the door. There was no lock on the door so she blocked the door with a cabinet that was beside the door.

Catherine ran through the cabin to find a way out. She walked into the back bedroom.

Catherine was shocked at the contents in the room.

Catherine looked around the room. There were pictures everywhere. Pictures of her and Lindsey and Grissom and Eddie, but mostly her.

Catherine had never seen anything quite disturbing and felt sick to her stomach once again.

Her concentration was broke when she heard Rich's voice getting closer.

She ran out of the room as Rich tried to push into the cabin door.

"I am going to get you, give it up there is nowhere for you to run to. Not out here baby"

Catherine ignored his warning as she ran out the back door and into the small wooded area.

Catherine ad been running into the forest for about a minute when she turned to se if Rich was still behind her.

She did not see him. Catherine stopped to catch her breath and figure out what to do next.

She kept on walking until she heard a branch snap and footsteps walking through brush. Catherine found a large hollowed out tree and hide between the openings. Catherine's body was trembling. She had never shivered like this before. Catherine closed her eyes.

"Catherine" a voice called out.

Catherine opened her eyes. That voice it was Grissom. She took a step forward and paused.

What if she had imagined that voice? And Rich was waiting for her to come out.

She stepped back into her hiding spot

"Catherine"

There was that voice again.

Catherine stayed in her hiding spot and responded

"Grissom?"

Catherine stepped out.

A hand fell down on her shoulder ad another wrapped around her neck.

"I told you I would get you"

Rich pulled out a knife and pressed it against Catherine's throat"

He whispered in her ear.

"I am so glad Lindsey's was not here for this"

"Rich wait"

Rich spun around still hold onto Catherine.

"Ah Grissom, you must be here for you're wife" He looked over Grissom's shoulder " And you brought friends well that was very nice of you."

"Let her go Rich"

"Why Grissom, Why should I let her go, she needs to know who is boss, she needs to know that no one says no to Rich Hamming." He started backing up with Catherine " You wan to know what I did to her Grissom, all the pain that I put your wife through? Ask your wife how good in bed I was, she cried I was that good"

Grissom walked closer

"Rich, put the knife down, we are all adults let's just talk this out"

Rich scoffed " I don't really want to work it out, what I want to do is slice her up. I know how much you will suffer without her."

Grissom took another step forward

Rich had had enough. He pressed the knife to her throat and sliced.

Catherine screamed and fell to the ground

"NO Rich" Grissom ran to Catherine

Rich turned to run and the police fired. Rich was shot over and over. He fell to the ground eyes wide open.

Rich was dead.

Grissom rolled Catherine over and put pressure on her neck.

"Catherine hang on, baby, hang on"

Catherine looked at Grissom; his voice sounded foggy to her and everything was going blurry.

Catherine gasped for air and everything went black.


	10. sing you a new song

****

These do not belong to me neither does the song. The song is "I Promise You (With Everything I Am)" by The Backstreet boys

Grissom sat in the by Catherine's bedside, watching and waiting for the moment that her eyes would open ands she would come back. It had been almost three days since he had finally got her back and now he could lose her again he looked over at Lindsey asleep in the bed beside her mother.

He watched her like some many times before when he would watch her sleep in his arms, He wished that this were one of these time. One of these times that she was just sleep and not in a coma. He looked at her neck where she had been attacked the bandages would need changing again soon. He felt for her, and wanted to take her pain away.

The doctor entered the room.

"Gil Grissom?"

"Yes, Doctor"

"I guess you already know that when the knife cut your wife it just by a inch missed her most fatal artery I would like to say that Catherine is going to be okay but, until she wakes up, there is no telling for sure."

Grissom nodded his head

"Doctor? Did anyone perform sexual assault kit? Because the guy that took her said he-"

The doctor cut him off

"Your wife was very lucky in a way there were no signs of trauma, nothing indicated that your wife was raped but yes we did perform a kit, standard procedure"

Grissom let out a sigh of relief

"Thank you doctor"

The doctor was on his way out of the room when he turned to Grissom

"Maybe try singing to her after what she has been through she needs something soothing to wake up to"

Grissom smile at the doctor as he walked out of the room.

Grissom turned back to Catherine and sat down. He wished and prayed that she would wake up.

Grissom started to sing

"It's in the silences, the words you never say" he smiled this was their song, the song he had played for her when they first expressed their feelings for each other. "I see it in your eyes, it always starts the same way It seems like everyone we know, is breaking up  
Does anybody ever stay in love, anymore? I promise you, from the bottom of my heart I will love you till death do us part I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again With everything I am ooh I see you look at me, when you think I'm not aware You're searching for clues, of just how deep my feelings are. How do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide? All I know is how I feel, when I look into your eyes I promise you, from the bottom of my heart I will love you till death do us part I promise you as a lover and a friend I will love you like I never love again With everything that I am ooh yeah Oh there are no guarantees That's what you always say to me But late at night I feel the tremble in your touch what I'm trying to say to you, I never said to anyone I Promise  
I promise you, from the bottom of my heart I will love you till death do us part  
I promise you as a lover and a friend I will love you like I never love again  
With everything I am I promise you, from the bottom of my heart You're everything I am oh yeah With everything I am"

Catherine eyes fluttered and Grissom felt her hand flinch.

Grissom raised his head with high hopes

"Cath?"


	11. a promise of safety or a nightmare's beg...

Grissom stood up and leaned closer to Catherine.

"Cath?"

Catherine's eyes opened slowly. As soon as she realized where she was she called out

"Lindsey, Lindsey"

"Shh, Shh Lindsey is asleep she is safe she is right over there"

Catherine turned her head and looked at Grissom

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days" he smiled

"But you are going to be okay and we are going to go home soon. I promise"

Catherine smiled

"Grissom I don't want to go back there, it would not be the same, I would not feel safe"

Grissom smiled a kissed her forehead

"I am going to take care of you, no one is going to hurt you ever again, I promise you with everything I am" He smiled

"I love you more then anything in this world and if you don't feel safe at home then we will find a new home where you will feel safe, but for now you need to get some rest and I need to go get the doctor."

"I love you too" she smiled back at him as he walked out of the room and went to find the doctor

As she began to close her eyes again she had a smile on her face, but that smile was soon wiped away when she saw Rich's face. She quickly opened her eyes.

Grissom walked back into the room.

Catherine had a frightened look on her face.

"Cath? Are you okay?"

Catherine put a pretend smile on her face

"Yeah I am fine"

Catherine smiled again and looked at Lindsey beside her in the next bed.

She was not okay, she wanted to feel safe about the whole thing but maybe, she thought, maybe the real nightmare was just beginning.

E N D


End file.
